I Need U
by Nanamaru
Summary: "Aku ingin berhenti. Aku tak menginginkan ini. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa? Aku benci ini. Aku berkata aku tak menginginkanmu tapi aku melakukan yang sebaliknya. Aku ingin berhenti memikirkanmu tapi yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau. Kenapa aku membutuhkanmu meskipun aku tahu aku akan terluka nantinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?." / Special for NHTD8 - 2017 / #Depresi


**I Need U**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Prompt : #Depresi

Warning : AU Setting, Typos, OOC, Ide Mainstream dan sebagainya

Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day 8

* * *

" _Aku ingin berhenti. Aku tak menginginkan ini. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa? Aku benci ini. Aku berkata aku tak menginginkanmu tapi aku melakukan yang sebaliknya. Aku ingin berhenti memikirkanmu tapi yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau. Kenapa aku membutuhkanmu meskipun aku tahu aku akan terluka nantinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?."_

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata coklat itu berkedut beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan iris biru jernih milik pemuda pirang itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat, agaknya terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Pemuda pirang itu hendak melanjutkan kembali tidurnya, sebelum sebuah suara dan sentuhan di wajahnya menghalangi niatnya itu.

"Naruto-kun, selamat pagi. Kau tak berniat untuk tidur kembali bukan?" pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan surai indigo tengah tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang akhirnya menular juga padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata. Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama, oke? Aku masih mengantuk." Mohon sang pemuda. Nampaknya pemuda pirang itu memang terlihat masih mengantuk. Melihat itu, sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang sang pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku akan kebawah dan memasak sarapan. Dan ingat, setelah sarapan kita punya janji untuk jalan-jalan, Sayang." Gadis itu tampak sengaja memanggil sang kekasih dengan sebutan sayang yang jarang sekali dia lakukan. Meski begitu, dia sukses membuat pemuda itu melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan segera kesana." Sang pemuda kembali bersembunyi dalam selimut setelah mengatakan hal itu,

Derit pintu yang tertutup membuat pemuda itu tahu jika sang gadis pujaan telah keluar dari kamarnya. Dia kembali mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk memulihkan kembali tenaganya.

Namun sudah hampir 15 menit, dia tak juga bisa melanjutkan mimpinya tadi. Tubuhnya padahal terasa lelah tapi kedua matanya tak mau menutup juga. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Diraihnya kaus lengan pendek di sandaran kursi meja dan dipakainya. Lantas dia keluar kamar, berjalan menuju dapur.

Iris birunya menangkap berbagai makanan di meja yang tampak menggugah nafsu makannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah dapur, dimana seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Kedua kaki panjang pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati sosok gadis itu, menyelipkan kedua lengan kekarnya dan memeluk sang gadis dari belakang. Kepalanya bersandar pada salah satu bahu gadisnya, hidung mancungnya menyesap wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh gadis miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Suara Naruto tampak agak teredam karena terhalang helaian lebat milik Hinata. Hinata yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan apel yang dikupasnya sejenak menghentikan aktivitas tangannya yang masih memegang pisau buah. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke kanan sehingga hidungnya tergelitik oleh surai pirang Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya tadi?" ujarnya diiringi kekehan merdu dari sang gadis. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sang kekasih, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tak suka dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali?" protesnya. Agak mengherankan karena seorang laki-laki yang kini akan menginjak umur 22 tahun masih bisa melakukan hal kekanakkan seperti itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja itu terasa sedikit aneh bagiku." Ujar Hinata. Tangannya bergerak kembali, mengupas apel yang baru selesai setengahnya.

"Aneh? Jadi jika aku mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu' lebih dari dua kali maka itu juga aneh?" kedua iris tanpa pupil milik Hinata melirik Naruto. Gelengan kecil kepalanya membuat surai birunya berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gestur yang menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar tak mengerti tingkah pria yang kini masih memeluknya itu.

"Ini masih pagi. Jangan suka menggodaku seperti itu. Sudah, ayo kita sarapan sebelum sarapannya menjadi dingin." Pelukan itu akhirnya dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah janji jika kita akan berjalan-jalan bukan?" ucap Hinata saat Naruto baru saja melahap roti bakarnya.

"Tentu. Kau ingin kemana?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh. Mengundang senyum kecil di wajah Hinata.

"Aku ingin melihat kembang api. Kudengar malam nanti akan ada pesta kembang api. Bisakah kita kesana?" tanya Hinata meminta persetujuang sang kekasih.

" _As you wish, Honey_." Dan hal itu kembali mengundang gelak tawa renyah dari seorang Hinata.

* * *

"Hinata, pesta kembang api akan dimulai nanti malam. Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar sekarang?" gerutu Naruto saat dia baru saja keluar dari villa kayu milik keluarga Naruto itu. Tangannya masih digenggam oleh Hinata yang tampak semangat untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Ayolah, kita datang kesini bukan untuk bermalas-malasan di villa bukan? Sebelum melihat kembang api, aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu. Hanya berdua denganmu." Kedua mata Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan memohon. Kalau sudah begitu, pemuda itu memang sudah tak bisa menolak keinginan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Jadi bisa kau hentikan tatapanmu itu? Sebelum aku menyeretmu kembali ke dalam kamar." Katakanlah dia bercanda, tapi candaan vulgar itu sukses membuat gadis disampingnya merona.

"Bu…bukan waktunya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Sudah, ayo pergi!" gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai dagu pemuda itu tampak canggung, namun tangan kanannya segera mengamit jemari coklat pemuda pirang yang kini hanya memasang senyum geli.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Meskipun matahari tampak bersinar terik karena sudah memasuki musim panas, namun keduanya sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Keduanya begitu fokus dengan dunianya sendiri sampai tak menyadari tatapan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

"Naruto-kun, kalau tidak salah bukankah kita sudah dekat pantai?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Ya. Kau mau kesana?" sang pemuda menyahut, disambut anggukan Hinata.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pantai yang letaknya memang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Dan sepertinya keberadaan mereka saat ini disana memang sudah tepat, karena keadaan pantai yang tak terlalu ramai, mengingat jika saat ini masihlah hari kerja.

Begitu pemandangan laut dengan gulungan ombak menyambut mereka, Hinata tampak tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berlari sambil melepas flat shoes nya. Meninggalkan pria pirangnya yang hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di pasir sambil melihat tingkah gadisnya yang kini mendekati bibir pantai. Tertawa geli melihat gerak gerik Hinata saat ombak menyentuh kedua kakinya yang telanjang.

"Naruto-kun! Kemarilah, kau tak ingin merasakan ombak juga?" dari kejauhan, Hinata berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja." Naruto balas berteriak. Membuat gadis cantik itu merengut karena permintaannya tak dipenuhi. Namun tak lama setelah itu ide jahil muncul di benaknya. Dia membungkuk dan mengambil pasir basah di bawahnya, membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik badan, kemudian berjalan mendekati kekasih pirangnya yang sekarang tampak berbaring di pasir. Saat jaraknya dengan Naruto hanya sekitar 2 meter, dia melemparkan bola pasir itu kearah Naruto. Sontak saja kekasihnya itu terlonjak, menatap kaosnya yang kini kotor karena pasir sedangkan gadis itu sudah berlari kembali menuju bibir pantai.

"Jadi kau mau bermain, Nona Hyuuga?" muncul seringai tipis di bibir pemuda itu. Dia kemudian bangkit dan berlari mengejar sang gadis. Sementara Hinata sudah jauh berlari di depan Naruto. Meski jarak mereka bisa dibilang cukup jauh, namun tentu kecepatan lari seorang perempuan tak bisa disamakan dengan laki-laki. Dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukan sang pria pirang.

"Tertangkap kau, Nona Hyuuga." Sang gadis masih saja tertawa meski kini dia sudah tak bisa lari lagi.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Haha, kau harusnya melihat dirimu sendiri saat aku melempar bola pasir itu kearahmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau membuat kaos kesayanganku kotor, Sayang." Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk bergerak.

"Ya, itu salahmu juga kenapa kau tak mau menemaniku bermain air saat aku masih baik. Jadi, karena sekarang kaosmu sudah kotor, kenapa tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih kotor saja?" Hinata membungkuk dengan cepat dan kembali melempar pasir basah kearah Naruto kemudian kembali berlari. Membuat Naruto yang tadi kecolongan karena lengah, kini ikut berlari dengan segenggam pasir basah di kedua tangannya.

* * *

"Karenamu kaosku jadi kotor dan basah, Nona." Naruto protes saat dilihatnya kaos yang kini dikenakannya telah basah dan kotor oleh pasir dibagian depan. Hinata di sisi lain hanya tertawa tak berdosa sambil melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Kau hanya perlu menutupinya dengan jaketmu. Itu bukan masalah kan?" ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Tak bisakah kita pulang ke villa lebih dulu?" Naruto mencoba membujuk Hinata untuk pulang ke villa, sekedar untuk mengganti kaosnya saja, namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kita harus mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api. Pasti akan banyak orang jadi kita harus lebih cepat. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." Hinata bangkit dan menarik lengan Naruto untuk ikut berdiri. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian ikut bangkit dan mengikuti kemana kekasihnya itu membawanya.

Dan Hinata benar, sudah banyak orang yang datang ke bukit dimana pesta kembang api akan di adakan. Mereka harus mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk bisa melihat kembang api tanpa harus berdesakan.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, namun Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk mendekat. Hinata yang berjalan di depannya turut berhenti dan akhirnya menghampiri Naruto yang masuk ke sebuah toko kamera.

Hinata mengintip ke dalam toko, terlalu malas untuk ikut masuk dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di luar toko. Tak berselang lama, pemuda itu keluar dengan sebuah kamera polaroid di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membeli kamera?" Hinata bertanya saat mereka kembali berjalan.

"Aku sudah lama ingin membeli kamera polaroid, tapi aku tak punya waktu luang untuk membelinya. Karena itu, selagi kita disini tidak masalah kan aku membelinya? Kita sedang liburan dan akan terasa aneh jika kita tak mengambil foto sama sekali." Jelas Naruto.

Keduanya terus berjalan, masih berusaha mencari tempat yang tak dikunjungi banyak orang untuk melihat kembang api. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang mereka cari. Bagian bukit yang tak di singgahi banyak orang. Mereka berdua duduk beralas rumput bukit sambil menunggu kembang api diluncurkan.

Hinata duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto yang lebar, sementara itu Naruto masih asyik mengutak-atik kamera polaroid yang baru saja dibelinya. Setelah mengerti, dia menempatkan lengannya yang panjang untuk mengambil foto selfie.

"Hinata, lihat kemari." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kau mau mencobanya sekarang?" Hinata bertanya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Saat kembang apinya mulai, kita mungkin akan lupa mengambil foto." Jelas pemuda itu lagi. Hinata akhirnya menuruti keinginan Naruto. Dia membentuk pose dua jari di depan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh kepala Hinata dan tersenyum lebar.

Selembar kertas foto keluar dari kamera polaroid itu. Naruto mengambilnya dan mengibaskan foto itu beberapa kali.

"Mana hasilnya? Aku ingin melihatnya." Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya, namun ditahan oleh telapak tangan Naruto.

"Tidak secepat itu. Fotonya masih buram. Butuh beberapa menit untuk fotonya bisa muncul." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian memasukkan foto itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Pyaar!

Naruto dan Hinata seketika menengadah ke arah langit. Dimana kembang api pertama baru saja diluncurkan. Disusul dengan kembang api lainnya yang tak kalah indah. Membuat mata keduanya berbinar seketika.

"Indah.." Hinata menggumam, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Lengan Naruto melingkari tubuhnya, merapatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Naruto menoleh, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya pada surai biru sang gadis. Mengecupnya sayang.

Hinata kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, sesaat sebelum Naruto mulai memajukan kepalanya, hingga jarak diantara mereka terhapus saat bibir keduanya bersatu.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto menutup kedua mata mereka. Mencoba meresapi rasa manis dan hangat dari pagutan bibir mereka. Tangan Hinata mencengkeram jaket Naruto sedangkan tangan Naruto berada di tengkuk Hinata, memutuskan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Pesta kembang api masih berlangsung. Pijaran dan ledakan kembang api masih menghiasi langit malam di musim panas itu. Kembang api itu menjadi saksi bisu dimana Naruto dan Hinata saling memberikan rasa hangat lewat kecapan di bibir mereka.

* * *

"Kau belum tidur?" Naruto merasakan gelengan kecil dari gadis yang tengah dia peluk. Keduanya masih tak beranjak dari posisi mereka. Hinata tampak nyaman sekali berada di pelukan Naruto.

Sepulang dari melihat kembang api, keduanya langsung memutuskan untuk tidur. Naruto memeluk gadis itu sedangkan Hinata tampak nyaman tidur berbantalkan lengan Naruto. Mereka bahkan tak berniat untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama yang lebih nyaman digunakan untuk tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Hinata menjawab pelan. Naruto kembali mengecupi pucuk kepala bersurai indigo itu.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata kembali bersuara, yang disambut gumaman Naruto.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" kening Naruto berkerut bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah pasti?" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, jika misalnya aku pergi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto semakin tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Gadisnya ini terus saja mengatakan hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Jawab saja, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu kembali menuntut jawaban Naruto.

"Tentu aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan tetap membuatmu berada di sisiku, jadi kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku." Naruto kembali menjawab. "Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja." Ucap gadis itu. "Aku mulai mengantuk." Tutupnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Tangan Naruto membelai helaian biru Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" suara Hinata kembali terdengar. "Sebelum aku tidur, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, sepahit apapun kenyataan yang kau rasakan, jangan pernah kau lari darinya. Kembalilah pada kenyataan meskipun itu pahit. Itu lebih baik daripada kau terjebak pada imajinasi mu, sekalipun itu membuatmu bahagia."

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Irisnya menatap Hinata yang kini telah tertidur. Deru nafasnya teratur. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud gadisnya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing. Selagi gadisnya berada di sampingnya, dia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Pemuda pirang yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk bangun, namun dia masih enggan untuk membuka mata meski matahari sudah mulai meninggi diluar sana. Tangannya bergerak kearah samping, mencari sosok yang semalam tidur dalam pelukannya. Namun kedua matanya seketika terbuka, saat menyadari jika sosok itu tak ada lagi disampingnya.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Tidak biasanya kekasih mungilnya tak membangunkan dia. Kemana dia?.

Naruto bangkit dan turun ke lantai 1. Berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat makanan sudah tersedia di meja, namun sosok yang dia cari tak kunjung menampakkan diri.

"Hinata..?" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, namun tak ada jawaban. Saat jarinya memutar knop pintu, irisnya melihat tak ada seorang pun disana.

Pria pirang itu mulai panik. Tak biasanya gadis itu pergi tanpa bilang padanya. Kemudian teringat dengan pembicaraan mereka malam tadi, membuatnya semakin dilanda kekalutan. Rasa lapar di perutnya tak dia hiraukan. Dirinya bergegas meraih kunci mobil dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diluar batas.

Matahari yang semakin meninggi tak dia hiraukan. Segala tempat di kota kecil yang menjadi tempatnya berlibur sudah dia singgahi, namun sosok sang kekasih tak kunjung dia temukan. Sudah berulang kali dia menelepon gadis itu, namun mengetahui jika ponsel Hinata tak aktif membuatnya semakin gusar. Dan kalut tentu saja.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Berharap saat dia sampai di villa, dia akan menemukan sang kekasih berada disana, memarahinya karena tak pulang seharian ke villa, kemudian tertawa karena menyadari jika dia berkeliling kota karena mencari gadis itu yang nyatanya hanya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli sesuatu. Ya, itu yang dia harapkan.

Namun hatinya harus kembali merasakan rasa sesak saat melihat villa nya gelap, yang berarti tak ada orang sejak dia pergi meninggalkan villa. Dia bergegas masuk dan menyalakan lampu villa. Matanya melihat jika makanan yang ada di meja masih ada dan tak tersentuh meskipun sudah menjadi dingin.

"Hinata, kau dimana sebenarnya?" bertanya gusar pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa kalut di hatinya benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia mendudukkan diri diatas sofa. Meremas rambut pirang pendeknya frustasi. Dia tetap pada posisi itu, sampai derit pintu villa membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinata?!" pria itu berharap jika yang membuka pintu adalah sosok sang kekasih, namun justru yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut yang diikat keatas menyerupai nanas.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku? Kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku, atau kau bahkan tak membacanya juga? Sejak hari pertama kau datang ke villa aku sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu untuk pulang malam ini kan?" pria berwajah malas itu tampak tak menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi panik.

"Shikamaru…"

"Sebaiknya kau membereskan pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggumu di.."

"Tunggu, Shikamaru. Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan Hinata. Sejak pagi dia menghilang dan aku belum mene…"

"Hinata?" Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto. Tampak sorot matanya menatap Naruto tak percaya. Tatapan terkejut dan rasa tak percaya bercampur dalam kedua matanya.

"Hinata menghilang sejak tadi pagi. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh kota tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku tak tahu dia kemana, Shikamaru. Bisa kita cari dia lebih dulu sebelum kita…"

"Naruto.." Shikamaru kembali memotong kalimat Naruto yang belum selesai. Sorot matanya kini sedikit berubah. Tersirat sedikit amarah dalam tatapan manik Shikamaru. "Kau tak perlu mencari Hinata lagi…"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu huh?" Naruto bertanya, tak mengerti maksud kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Naruto semakin dibuat tak mengerti dengan pernyataan ambigu Shikamaru. "Sampai kapan kau akan bertindak seolah Hinata masih disini?"

Kedua iris biru Naruto membulat. Apa katanya tadi? Bertindak seolah Hinata disini? Seolah? Apa maksudnya?.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Shikamaru?! Siapa yang bertindak seolah Hinata disini? Hinata benar-benar disini bersamaku. Kemarin kami bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa maksudmu aku bertindak seolah Hinata masih disini…"

"HINATA SUDAH MATI!"

Naruto terdiam dengan bola mata yang membulat. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru sebenarnya? Lelucon apa ini?.

"Huh? Hinata sudah mati? Hahaha, jangan bercanda. Sejak kemarin dia bersamaku disini Shikamaru! Bagaimana bisa kau sebut dia sudah mati sedangkan aku masih bersamanya sejak kemarin!" balas Naruto sambil tertawa. Membuat Shikamaru mendecih, kemudian berjalan dan mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto.

"Sadarlah Naruto! Hinata sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu! Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil! Kau bahkan melihat kecelakaan itu langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri! Kenapa kau terus bertindak seolah dia masih hidup?!"

"KARENA DIA MASIH HIDUP!" Naruto tampaknya terbawa emosi. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya sejak kecil ini berkata jika kekasihnya sudah mati?!.

Cengkeraman tangan Shikamaru semakin mengerat pada kerah baju Naruto. Tanpa bisa ditahan, tangan kanannya melayangkan pukulan mengenai rahang tegas pria pirang di depannya. Membuatnya tersungkur dengan darah yang menetes dari mulutnya.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti berimajinasi jika dia masih hidup Naruto! Sudah berapa kali kau bertindak seolah Hinata belum mati?! Sejak kematian Hinata, kau selalu mengurung diri di kamarmu! Kau enggan untuk menemui orang lain! Kau depresi berat setelah kematian Hinata!"

"Sampai akhirnya kau keluar dari kamarmu. Kami mengira jika kau akhirnya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tak ada. Namun sejak saat itu kau selalu bicara seorang diri. Bersikap seolah ada seseorang disampingmu. Dan kau selalu menyebut nama Hinata. Kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Depresi sudah membuatmu berilusi bahwa Hinata masih hidup!"

"Kau membuat orangtuamu khawatir dengan keadaanmu! Teman-temanmu khawatir karena kau terus saja menyebut nama Hinata! Karena itulah orangtuamu memintaku untuk membawamu kemari. Mereka berharap suasana disini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang dan perlahan kau bisa melupakan Hinata. Mereka juga memintaku untuk mengawasimu dari jauh. Mereka bahkan menyewa seorang pelayan untuk melayani kebutuhanmu selama kau disini, meski dia harus pergi setelah memasak sarapan untukmu. Tapi kau tetap saja seperti ini!" Shikamaru tampak sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia khawatir pada Naruto, tentu saja. Ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara omong kosong, Shikamaru?! Hinata masih disini bersamaku! Kemarin dia masih membangunkanku! Memasakkanku sarapan dan kami berjalan-jalan di kota! Kami bahkan mengambil foto bersam…." Seolah teringat, Naruto dengan cepat merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil selembar kertas foto yang kemarin dia ambil.

"Kau lihat? Ini…a..apa..?" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat foto polaroid di tangannya.

Katakan jika kedua matanya membohonginya. Seharusnya dalam foto itu ada dia bersama Hinata. Tapi yang dia lihat sekarang, kenapa hanya ada dia seorang diri dalam foto itu?.

"Apa sekarang kau sadar?" Shikamaru kembali membuka suara. "Sejak awal semua itu hanyalah imajinasimu. Sejak awal Hinata tak pernah ada di sampingmu. Buka matamu, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Jangan terus berlarut dalam masa lalu. Relakan Hinata pergi, Naruto." Lanjutnya kemudian. Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Dia ingin memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk menenangkan diri.

Naruto masih terduduk di lantai ruang tamu villa nya. Memandang nanar foto dirinya yang tersenyum lebar. Dia memfokuskan matanya pada sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Benar-benar kosong. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya di foto itu.

Seketika sekelebat bayangan muncul di pikirannya. Tubuh seorang gadis yang tergeletak lemah di tengah jalan raya. Darah merah yang menggenang. Sirine ambulan yang memekakkan telinga dan raut wajah gadis yang masih bisa tersenyum meskipun darah tak berhenti mengaliri wajah sang gadis. Semua ingatan itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam otaknya.

Naruto kembali meremas helai pirangnya. Kali ini disertai dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya seperti dicengkeram oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Membuatnya sesak. Sangat sesak hingga dia tak bisa membendung tangisan dan teriakannya sendiri.

* * *

Naruto kembali menatap kosong foto polaroid di tangan kirinya. Dia tengah duduk di tepi ranjang di kamarnya yang kini tampak berantakan. Sprei yang kusut, baju yang berserakan di mana-mana, meja yang bergeser dari tempatnya, kursi yang terbalik, gorden yang terlepas dan dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, bahkan kamera polaroid yang kini hancur karena terbanting kearah lantai dengan keras.

Sorot mata biru Naruto kosong, pikirannya tak henti mengulang kalimat yang Hinata katakan kemarin malam. Atau bisa dibilang, Hinata khayalannya.

"… _sepahit apapun kenyataan yang kau rasakan, jangan pernah kau lari darinya. Kembalilah pada kenyataan meskipun itu pahit. Itu lebih baik daripada kau terjebak pada imajinasi mu, sekalipun itu membuatmu bahagia."_

Naruto menertawakan dirinya yang kini begitu kacau. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi tak henti memainkan pemantik api. Manik birunya menatap api yang menyala dari pemantik api itu. Tangan kirinya kemudian bergerak, mendekatkan foto polaroidnya pada api yang menyala. Api seketika merambat kearah foto, membuatnya terbakar perlahan. Naruto tersenyum tanpa arti, setetes air mata jatuh tanpa dia ketahui. Dia kemudian melemparkan foto yang terbakar itu ke lantai. Tepat di samping jirigen minyak yang isinya telah kosong.

* * *

" _Kau bilang padaku untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Kau bilang padaku untuk tak terjebak imajinasiku sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu, saat satu-satunya alasanku terjebak dalam imajinasiku adalah kau sendiri?"_

* * *

Shikamaru menatap nanar villa kayu yang terbakar dengan hebatnya. 2 mobil pemadam dikerahkan untuk memadamkan api. Sudah satu jam berlalu tapi api masih tak bisa dipadamkan. Bangunan villa yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu membuat api menjalar dengan cepat.

Tangan Shikamaru mengepal erat. Tak mempercayai bahwa pertengkarannya dengan pemuda pirang 2 jam yang lalu adalah pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir. Otaknya yang jenius terasa buntu. Masih tak percaya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hai Hai Hai! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di event NHTD tahun ini ya XD Huaaa event dimana saatnya bermaso-maso ria akhirnya sudah memasuki tahun ke 8 :'v**

 **Oke, kali ini Saya bawa fanfic lagi. Dan seperti biasa, Saya baru bisa publish di hari terakhir :'v The Power of Kepepet selalu bisa diandalkan :'v Karena itu, Saya mau mohon maaf jika feel nya kurang terasa dan maaf juga untuk kekurangan lainnya yang ada di fanfic ini :'v**

 **Umm…adakah yang familiar dengan judul fanfic ini? Masih seperti fanfic Saya sebelumnya, sebenarnya ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu dan artis yang sama XD Yap, Saya dapet inspirasi nulis ini dari lagu "BTS – I Need U". Kalau ada yang tahu lagunya (atau bahkan nonton MV nya) mungkin sadar ada beberapa scene yang Saya masukkan ke dalam cerita ini, wkwk. Karena itu jangan heran jika ada scene yang mirip dengan MV nya, ya karena terinspirasi dari MV nya juga, muehehehe. Abis cocok aja gitu kalau dibikin jadi fanfic tragedy :'v**

 **Oke, mungkin segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Sampai bertemu di event berikutnya ^^**

 **Bye…bye…**

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
